How To Love a Star
by yellowpad
Summary: Finally back in Japan, the infamous singing group called Cherry blossoms is once again reunited. They must face the life of being a high schooler in Seisho Academy where they met the school’s infamous five kings. .LOYALTY. R&R! AU.


Title: How to Love a Star

Author: .yellowpad.

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Summary: Finally back in Japan, the infamous singing group called Cherry blossoms is once again reunited. They must face the life of being a high schooler in Seisho Academy where they met the school's infamous five kings. .LOYALTY. R&R! AU.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**=1 am=**

….yume no tsubomi hiraku

mabushii sora wo aoi

mune ippai hirogaru

yasashii kaori..

..kiko- click!

"Hello? Mazashi-san. Hai –pause- hai –pause- they said it will take us twelve hours before we reach Japan –pause- 2 am –pause- yes –pause- be sure to keep us away from the eyes of the medias –pause- yes- we will –pause- okay, bye." Click! The girl sighed and slumped back to her seat.

"Was that Mazashi?" a blue haired girl asked to the girl who was trying to calm herself from God knows what while reading the magazine she was holding.

"Yup! Come on, it's time to go" the black haired told the other girl. "Please wake Megumi up will 'ya?" she continued, glancing at the blonde haired beauty who obviously enjoyed whatever she was dreaming about before making her way to the kitchen.

"Sure" replied the blue head. "Ei! Megumi-chan, wake up. It's time for us to go" the girl shook the blonde gently trying to wake her up but failed.

"mmmmm….gimme back my chocolate!!" the blonde hissed from her sleep. The blue haired raised one of her eyebrows.

'Damn. This girl really is a heavy sleeper' she thought, 'Wait. I've got an idea!'. She leaned over to the blonde's sleeping form and whispered something in her ear. Like a bolt of lightning, the blond snapped her eyes open revealing a pair of electric blue eyes, she quickly grabbed her bags and ran out the door after shouting,

"I'll go ahead guys! I'll be on the car!"

The dark haired girl who just came out from the kitchen, saw what happened asked,

"What the hell happened to her? What did you told her anyway?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just told her that Ryuji called and said not to give his new number and I also said that I'll never give his number if she doesn't follow what I say" she answered, grinning widely.

"Ara? He really changed his number? He didn't tell me!" the girl turned away pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not really. He didn't even call" she answered simply, placing the magazine she was holding in one of her bags. The other girl's eyes widened when she realized that she had fooled the blonde but nonetheless laughed.

"Hahaha! I knew it! She always had a thing for that Ryuji guy!" she smiled as she grabbed her own things. She walked towards the other girl and poked her cheeks rather strongly while the other girl whined and slapped her hands away.

"Ouch! Bad girl!" the dark headed feigned a hurt and strict voice while the other laughed and pushed her towards the door.

"Come on" she said walking out the door carrying her bags with both hands. The dark haired stepped out of the room before locking the door close.

'I'm soo missing this condo' she thought as she took one last glance at it before letting out a small smile then walked towards the car. After arranging her things inside the bunk, she joined the other two, sitting at the left side of Megumi. She fished out her I-pod but before untangling its headphones' wires from each other; she pulled out her cell phone and saw five new messages. She placed her cell phone on her lap and untangled the wires of her headphones then plugged it to her ear before reading the messages.

5 unread messages

Click!

*Saeki

*Saeki

*Saeki

*Mazashi

*Kei-kun

Click!

Sender: Saeki

Subject: Yo!

Message:  
Oy! Riku! Did you bring the I-pod I gave you? Have you tried it already? I personalized it for you, 'cause I know how imaginative you are when it comes to your favorite things, hope you like it! I downloaded all your favorite song and videos into it! Enjoy!

-mwah!-, Saeki a.k.a Sai-kun

click!

Send to: Saeki

Subject: XP!

Message:

Hey old man! Joke! Haha! Oh? I haven't tried it yet. I almost FORGOT, I just REMEMBERED that you actually gave me something! __

Send.

Click!

The black haired girl laughed inwardly after the message was sent to her sender.

Click!

Sender: Saeki

Subject: Flight

Message:

Hey lazy ass, be careful on your way to Japan! I heard that there are lots of cute guys there, but I know that I'm cuter than them all! Bwahahaha! Just call if someone hurts you and I'll be right there to kick their sorry ass! Okay?!

XP, Sai-kun

Click!

Sender: Saeki

Subject: I forgot…

Message:

Oh! I forgot to tell you something. Sheesh. Just dropping by to say….

…..

….

..

…..

….

..

….

…

…

….

….

…

WIMP!!!!

CLICK!

Riku glared hard at her phone's screen after reading the messages Saeki sent her. "Arrogant brat!" she muttered

Send to: Saeki

Subject: Oh yeah?!

Message:

Oh come on, you old man! It's true that there are LOTS of cute guys in Japan, but I'm sure they'll have to bow down and kiss my feet before they could even lay a single finger on one of my hair strand and they won't hurt me 'cause they'll be falling head over heels for me before that would happen. HAH! BEAT THAT!

Kittykisses, Ri-chan

Riku smiled. Saeki always tease her but makes her smile anyway. He never fails to make her laugh. She placed her phone on her lap again before pulling out the I-pod Saeki gave her. It was still in a gift box and doesn't have the plan on opening it until they reach Japan. The other two doesn't know anything about this because if they do, then they won't stop 'till she open it and see how Saeki personalized it especially for her. She placed it back to her bag and read the last two remaining messages.

"Hey Akina, Mazashi said that Kei-kun will be picking us up from the airport to your mansion" she called out to the blue haired girl who was busy playing with her navy blue PSP.

"Really? Grr. Great!" Akina said not taking her eyes off her PSP and it was written all over face that she wasn't going to lose anytime now.

"And Mazashi also said that Akina's _limousine_ will be picking us up" Riku said

Riku glanced over to her left expecting a reaction from the blonde. She felt the girl go stiff in her seat like a mannequin. Then something happened, something that will not surprise Riku and Akina but will surely scare off other people. Megumi turned around to face Riku almost too quickly that made Riku almost drop her cell phone.

"Really?!!" the blonde asked with wide sparkling blue eyes. Riku nodded her head calmly and focused her attention on her I-pod. Everything was okay until Megumi started screaming and shrieking on her seat.

"YES! YES! YES!" she screamed, flapping her arms on her side causing Riku to drop her most cherished cell phone and Akina to drop her _precious _PSP. The two girl's eyes' widened before quickly picking up their gadgets. Riku glared at her but Megumi didn't seem to notice. Akina blew off some dirt on her PSP's screen. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw four big letters in red font color flash before her eyes.

_**YOU LOST!**_

**GAME OVER!**

Riku looked up when she felt the atmosphere turned deadly. She gulped. She knew who's causing this deadly atmosphere. She _knew _to well. Riku didn't even bothered to look at the person who caused it but instead, she turned her I-pod's volume to full. Meanwhile, Megumi still had that dazed look on her face, completely oblivious to what was happening around her.

Suddenly, Megumi felt someone poking her sides. She turned her head to her right and immediately paled; the dazed look on her face was replaced by scared expression. What she saw would because anyone to pale, faint, or their souls will temporarily leave their bodies for a while.

"AAAHH!!"

A very loud scream was heard from the car. The scream made everyone to cover their ears and made the cars and some buildings shook.

Inside the car, Megumi was struggling to get away from Akina who was strangling her to death 'till she turned blue. Akina's eyes were covered with her bangs and there was a wicked smile on her lips.

"DAMN IT…ME-GU-MI!! I WAS IN THE LAST LEVEL AND CLOSE IN DEFEATING THE FINAL FOE!!!!! BUT…HERE…YOU…GO…KNOCKING…IT….OFF….OF…MY….HANDS!!!!" Akina yelled right at Megumi's ear. They never noticed that Riku was starting to twitch. It was starting to annoy her, really.

"AKINA, MEGUMI! MORE OF THIS AND I SWEAR TO SATAN THAT I'LL TELL RYUJI AND YUUSHI ALL YOUR PRECIOUS SECRETS!" she finally burst out. She wasn't looking at any of them but it was clear that she was more than pissed. The two immediately stopped and sat properly before minding their own business, it's not good to make her more than just pissed, or else it will take you a month before she'll get over it.

Riku sighed and lowered the volume of her I-pod before she made herself comfortable in her seat.

**=After 40 minutes=**

After 40 minutes, they arrived at the airport. Each of them got a cart since one cart won't fit all of their bags. They checked their bags in and went to the other side of the building. They found three empty seats. Riku sat on the chair right away after putting the two bags on the empty chair beside her. One medium sized and the other small.

"Ne, Riku-chan. I and Megumi will just go over to the small stores. We'll buy food to take in our flight" Akina called out to the girl who pulled out a book from her bag before nodding in approval. Akina just sweat dropped.

'Until now, I still wonder how she can concentrate on reading the book with her headphones plugged in' the blue haired thought but was tugged away by Megumi who chanted her favorite sweet.

"Chocolate! Chocolates! Chocolate!" Megumi chanted as she dragged Akina with her. Akina just gave up and sighed.

Riku was busy reading her book and listening to music but was disturbed when she felt her phone vibrate from pocket. She pulled out her headphones then got her phone.

..yume no tsubomi hiraku

maboshii sora wo aoi

mune ippai hirogaru

yasa- click.

"Hello?" Riku calmly answered the call. The same calm professional voice that Riku uses everytime they attend meeting with almost everyone, except to the people she knew closely.

"Riku!! No need to sound professional. Hihihi" a familiar voice said from the other line. Riku twitch at the gayish giggle she heard.

"Shut it Saeki. What do you want?"

"Aww man! Must there be always a reason when I call? Sheesh. Anyway, instead of replying to the messages, I decided to just call you!"

Insert sweat drop

"Shut up!"

"hm. Angry? Don't think so Ri-chan! I know you'll never get angry with me" the voice said playfully. Riku raised an elegant eyebrow and an interested smile crept to her lips.

"And why won't I be?"

"Because I'm smart, cool, sweet, handsome, caring, thoughtful, loving, understanding and the list goes on. But mostly because, I'M THE BEST PERSON YOU COULD EVER HAVE AS A GUY FRIEND!"

Riku burst into laughter she heard the answer. Saeki's voice was filled with confidence while saying every word that he said a while ago.

"Heh"

"Eh? But it's true!!"

"Okay. Okay"

"Why dun you believe meh?!"

Sweat drop

"Stop acting like a child Saeki"

"B-but..Oh never mind! By the way, are Megumi and Akina with you right now?"

"No. Not at the moment. They're at the stores right now, buying some food to bring during our flight"

"Oh" Saeki sighed in disappointment

"Is something wrong? Is there anything you need to tell them?"

"Actually, I don't have anything to tell them except these two boys here" Riku could tell that he was annoyed just by the sound of his voice. She had an idea on who are "these boys" Saeki was talking about.

"Lemme guess, Ryuji and Yuushi?"

"You guessed that right!"

"Knew it" Riku grinned. She was certain that those two just want to say goodbye to her beloved friends but they were just _too_ shy to admit it.

"Hey, is it just me or you could also sense that these two coward boys has taken some liking towards your other two friends?" Riku was about to say something when she heard Saeki say, "Ouch! That hurt you know?!" followed by some noises like breaking of things

"Hey Saeki, is everything alright?"

"Don't think it that way. I'll call you again soon. Email me when you reach Japan okay?"

Before could she even say anything, Saeki had hung up already. 'That idiot!' she thought But before Saeki hung up, she could have sworn she heard voices said, "Shut your mouth up you idiot!" She shrugged and got her headphones again and started read her book, again.

**=Megumi and Akina at the stores=**

"Akina-chi?" Megumi tugged the end of Megumi's sleeves.

'Uh-oh' Akina thought. She knew that tone _very well_ and she hated it.

"What is it? I hate that tone of yours young lady!" she asked turning her head to face the shorter girl. Megumi is the shortest, while Riku is the tallest and Akina is in the middle.

"Buy this" Megumi asked. No wait. Scratch that. SHE DEMANDED. There, that would be the right word for it. Megumi was holding up five different brands of chocolates. All five of them are expensive.

This is one of the scary habits of Megumi. She forces her friends to buy the thing that she want especially chocolate. But she's more spoiled to Akina than Riku, because Riku would simply glare at Megumi and threaten her off with some things that she doesn't know. And it only leaves Akina for Megumi to force. She can't do anything but buy it because saying no would be a great mistake. If you won't buy what she wants, she'll end up chasing you around the place like a wild dog that got loose from the Animal Centre just for you to buy it.

"Fine" she gave up. Hell. She doesn't want to end up running all over the place with Megumi chasing her like a wild dog. She remembered something, a memory that she was trying to erase from her mind.

_Flasback_

"_Buy it!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Ass!"_

"_Four-eyed!"_

"_Blondie!"_

"_Tomato red head!"_

"_Loud mouthed woman! Oops! Scratch that woman part. Your barely even a woman! You look like a eleven year old elementary school girl!" Ryuji burst into fits of laughter. He laughed very hard that he started rolling on the floor. A vein popped out from Megumi's forehead._

"_Why you?!" Come back here coward! Come back here you jerk!" Megumi yelled, chasing the red haired boy around the place. She was so mad that she started to throw things at Ryuji, not caring about the protests of the store's owner. Unfortunately for Ryuji, he was hit by a wooden chopping board HARD on his head. He ended up in the hospital and was admitted for three days. They ended paying for all the damages Megumi made, well not all, Riku used her charm towards the male owner who said that it's okay for her not to pay the damages while the others paid the other owners in the mall._

_End of Flashback_

'Oh man!' she thought while handing the payment for the chocolates to the seller, before following Megumi who was checking the other stores out. Akina walked with grace and elegance (if that's still possible) that caused other people to look at her.

'Eye catcher as always Akina' she thought grinning inwardly.

After a few minutes, Akina and Megumi went back to waiting area. They saw Riku listening to the music in her I-pod with her eyes closed. Megumi immediately sat down and grabbed her newly bought chocolates. Riku didn't seem to notice their presence, so Akina decided to poke her cheeks.

"Nya!" Akina hissed. Riku's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes opened. Riku just stared at her then stood up. She got her wallet and stride towards the stores.

"Where are you going?" Akina called out to Riku. Riku stopped and turned her head around.

"To buy some food" she replied

"You could have gone with us a while ago, you know? Can I go with you?"

"And you expect me to leave our bags with no one watching over it and go back here just to find all of it missing? Don't think so, and, I thought you already bought some?"

"Meh coming with 'ya! Only _she_ did" Akina deadpanned pointing at Megumi who's enjoying her sweets. Riku blinked a couple of times then nodded.

"Ne Megumi-chan! We'll just buy food!"

"offkk!!" (okay)

**=After 15 minutes=**

Riku and Akina got back from the stores, each carrying one plastic that contained different kinds of snacks. Megumi suddenly jumped at Akina who almost dropped the plastic she was carrying.

"Chocolates!" the blonde said

"No chocolates for you, young missy! I already bought you five chocolates right?"

"Yes. But still I'm not contended!"

"Beware of diabetes my dear"

"Megumi, behave will you?!" Riku hissed at her. She was eating a pack of cookies she had bought a while ago.

"Hmph!" and with that, she sat back down and pulled out her I-pod to watch some of her favorite movies.

"Riku-chan! How come Mi-chan is afraid of you?!" Akina had clung to Riku's feet and crying anime tears.

"Because I don't spoil her, unlike you"

-glare- "Tell me why! Tell or else I'll poke you!"

"Heh. Just try and I'll rip Mr. Cuddles' head when we reach Japan"

"No way!"

"Yes way" Akina sighed and the decided to sit down and eat.

Another fifteen minutes passed and it was time for their flight

"_**To all flight passengers to Japan flight 0350, please proceed to gate five. To all flight passengers to Japan flight 0350, please proceed to gate five."**_

"Well, ready to go?" Megumi asked

"Hai!" the two girls chorused. They strode down the halls towards the gate five carrying their small bags.

**=Inside the airplane=**

"I am soo gonna miss this place!" Akina exclaimed. Riku just chuckled at her friend's antics.

**Seating arrangement:**

**Window- Riku – Megumi – Akina**

"Agree! Especially their one-of-a-kind-chocolates!" the energetic blonde said drooling.

"Eww. Wipe of your filthy drool you Blondie. It's staining the carpet" Riku said, her face showing disgust at what Megumi is currently doing.

"Big meanie!" the blonde stuck out her tongue at the dark haired who just stared at her.

"Better keep that thing Megumi" Akina said referring to her tongue.

"Whatever!"

Finally, they felt the plane's engines start up and just a few moments later, the plane took off. Riku looked around her and noticed that most of the passengers where smiling.

'Goodbye America' she thought before letting herself succumb to a deep slumber.

"Ne ne Aki-chan, we're staying at your mansion right?" Megumi inquired the blue haired girl who was, once again, playing with her PSP.

"Yes" she answered. Megumi was about to squeal again but stopped when,

"Don't even dare to do that again blondie' Akina said in a warning voice.

"Hehehehe" Megumi shyly laughed before propping herself comfortably in her seat.

"Why don't you sleep seeing its still 2:30 in the morning?"

"Good idea! Okay! See ya later!" Megumi pulled out her pink jacket from her bag and wore it before closing her eyes and slept.

=**6 am=Inside the airplane=**

Riku slowly opened her eyes when she heard female voices; she yawned and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes before she decided to go to the comfort room. She stood up and slowly passed Megumi and Akina who were fast asleep. She chuckled at Megumi who kept on saying chocolates over and over again while Akina was muttering, "Hah! You lost!".

She slowly walked towards the comfort room; she looked around and saw some were already awake but most was still fast asleep.

Riku got out from the comfort room and made her way to her seat. A stewardess walked up to their row.

"Ma'am, what would you want? A tuna sandwich or ham sandwich?" the lady asked kindly.

"Uh..Hm..I'll have ham sandwich please. Oh make it three for my friends" she replied with a small smile. The lady pulled out three ham sandwiches placed in a plastic container.

"What about your drinks ma'am? Would you like a tea or coffee?" she asked again

"Tea please, do you have green tea?"

"Yes" while the stewardess is pouring a green tea on a plastic cup, Riku decided to wake her friends up.

"Oi. You two. Wake up" she shook them up. Akina was the first one to wake up followed by Megumi.

"Ehhhh. Why did you wake me up?" The blonde girl whined

"Hm? You don't want to eat? Suit your self" Riku said. She was about to hand the ham sandwich back to the stewardess when Megumi grabbed the sandwich quickly.

"Just kidding! Hehehe"

"Excuse me ma'am, do you want coffee or tea?" the lady asked the two girls while handing the green tea to Riku who started eating already.

"Black tea, please" Akina said followed by a yawn

"Coffee? Tea? Yuck! Do you have any hot chocolate?" Megumi stuck her tongue out when she mentioned the word coffee but grinned hopefully when she said hot chocolate.

The lady chuckled before answering yes. She handed Megumi and Akina their drinks who muttered a thank you before asking the other passengers.

"Thanks" Riku called out to the lady who smiled at her.

"What time is it?" Akina asked after finishing off her food.

"6:37 am" Riku answered pulling out a pack of cookies from her bag

"Um, you just ate and now you're eating cookies already?" Akina inquired disbelievingly, looking at Riku who started munching her cookies.

"Ever heard of the word dessert?"

"Yeah! Dessert!" Megumi exclaimed who peeled off the wrapper of her chocolate bar. Akina just smiled and pulled out her own I-pod and listened to music.

**=1 pm=Seisho Academy=**

Along the hallways of Seisho Academy, a red haired boy walked a long it who happened to hear a group of boys talking about the new students that are coming to their school.

"Hey have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"There are new students coming this week!"

"Really? Are they girls or boys?"

"I don't know man. All I heard that there are five of them"

"I wish they are girls" the boys laughed before. The red head passed beside them and walked towards his classroom.

**=Class 2-A=**

The red haired ran into the classroom. He saw four boys talking.

"Minna!" he shouted

"Oh Eiji! Where have you been?" Oishi asked the energetic boy who was grinning widely

"No where, just walking around the school. By the way, I heard some students talk about these new transferees in our school!" Eiji exclaimed, raising his arms in the air

"Saa. I've heard about them too. Sano-sensei told me that these students are popular all over the world. Well, only the other three, though" Fuji inquired them.

"I also heard that they are girls" Oishi added

"Tch. What's this? Another set of fangirls?" Tezuka muttered, clearly annoyed at the thought of their fangirls added by another five girls

"What's wrong with that? They'll be awed by oresama's prescence!" Atobe said smelling a red rose with his right hand.

**=Narita Airport=**

The three famous girls were crowded by the Medias, good thing there were bumpers around them to protect them from being squished off. They were asking lots of questions and it was starting to annoy the three girls.

"Where the hell is that Keiki?!" Akina said through gritting teeth trying hard to get away from the press

"Dunno" Megumi replied.

"Hana! Aoi! Mikoto!" a voice shouted from a distance. The three girls looked up and saw a man with long blonde hair waving at their way on his back was a limousine.

"Keiki-san!" Akina exclaimed. The three of them made their way to the man. Their having a real hard time to do so, but managed to get inside the limousine.

"Damn it. This is the reason why I hate traveling without disguises!" Riku cursed and was about to scream in frustration when a familiar voice beat her to it.

"Riku-chan, I suggest you don't scream in here. All of us hear doesn't want to go deaf anytime now" The three girls eyes' widened and looked up.

"Nadeshiko!" the black haired girl exclaimed

"Is that how you're going to greet someone older than you Ri-chan?" another voice said. They looked at Nadeshiko's side and there sitting was,

"Sayaka-chan!!!" Akina jumped from her seat to give the other girl a bear hug which Sayaka gladly accept.

They didn't hear any reaction from Megumi. The four of them turned to look at the blonde girl. What they saw made them sweat drop. Megumi had her hands clasped over her chest and her eyes are shining brightly.

"Chocoloates!!!" she yelled grabbing Nadeshiko's hand

"Should have known" the girl muttered as she looked at the blonde girl grasp her hands.

"Well it's your fault for owning several chocolate shops, ice cream parlors and bakeries all over Asia!" Akina told Nadeshiko while Riku smirked and Sayaka just laughed at the scene before her.

"So, how are things here in Japan?" Riku asked the two girls in front of her.

**Sitting arrangement:**

**Riku-Megumi-Akina**

**In front of them are Sayaka and Nadeshiko**

"Everything's fine" Nadeshiko answered

"We just missed the crazy antics of that little girl at your side" Sayaka said pointing at Megumi who grinned widely at them.

"By the way guys, we're going to attend Seisho Academy starting tomorrow" Sayaka deadpanned

"WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**First chapter finished! So how was it? Is it good? Shall I continue or not? Please tell me all the mistakes I made and I promise to make a better one next time.**

**Please don't forget to read and review!**

**Signed by, .yellowpad.**


End file.
